


Together

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: As the date Tobio needs to leave the country approaches, Shouyou has doubts about their relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had this saved and fit perfectly the prompt 'slice of life' for day 4 of KageHina week, so here we go!

"What are you doing?" Tobio asks from the bedroom's door, startling Shouyou a bit.

"Just doing breakfast," he answers nonchalantly as he watches the eggs sizzle on the pan. 

Without notice, hands appear over his torso and a warm body presses against his back, Tobio's chin rest over his head. He's now trapped on his embrace. 

"What are you thinking?"

"Hm? Nothing. Why?" Shouyou touches the egg white with the spatula, trying to move it around.

"You have been too quiet since you came back home yesterday, it's weird." 

Shouyou hums and turns off the stove. After a moment of silence he speaks.

"Let's have dinner first. I don't want the food to be cold!" He smiles and turns to give Tobio a kiss. By the way he frowns it's obvious he isn't satisfied but he complies and helps to set the table. 

Shouyou tries to make small talk, telling him about his day at the gym and practice, but Tobio doesn't seem convinced and once they finish eating he asks again.

"So, what happened?" He crosses his arms, waiting.

Knowing there's no way out of this, Shouyou sighs evading Tobio's gaze. "Well… Yesterday the guys started talking about you…" Shouyou looks up. Tobio rises an eyebrow. He feels like a little kid soon to be scolded by his parents. "And they said how cool it was that you were going to play abroad next month, which is true, I'm really happy for you! But  _ then _ they said…" Shouyou falters.

"They said  _ what _ , Shouyou?" 

"Ugh," he breathes deeply and shuts his eyes close, "they said there must be a lot of hot people there and how lucky you are. I know it's a dumb thing to worry about! But we got together not so long ago and maybe you'll meet someone more special over there, and you'll be away so probably you'll get used to not be with me and then break up to be with that other person you'll meet." 

There's a weird kind of silence and the noises of the street take over the room. 

Shouyou steals tiny peeks at Tobio, who stares frowning.

"Did you seriously got depressed over me leaving with an imaginary person?" 

" _ Not depressed _ , just… nervous? I mean you're hot and the whole world knows it. There must be people looking forward to be  _ with  _ you." 

"You're the biggest dumbass in the whole world, but sadly they don't know it," Tobio smirks.

"Hey! I'm being serious!"

"Me too." 

Shouyou wants to complain, but Tobio stands, wraps his arms around Shouyou and lifts him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Without a word Tobio takes him to their room and leaves him on the bed, then climbs on top of him. 

"Do you trust me?" He asks, leaning closer to Shouyou's face.

"Of course, I-" He doesn't get to finish.

Tobio presses his lips to Shouyou's, cupping his face with both hands. Surprised but pleased, Shouyou kisses back, tugging Tobio's shirt. 

Tobio moves one of his hands to the back of Shouyou's head, and whispers, "I trust you too," kissing him deeply by the second, pressing their chests together too. 

Suddenly, he stops, breathes in and gives Shouyou one last kiss on the forehead before exhaling and collapsing beside him. 

Shouyou stares, even more confused than before.

"What's up with you now?" He asks.

"I have been thinking about that too," Tobio says with a light pout, staring at the ceiling, "I wish we could stay physically together, but I don't want you to give up your team just like that, the same for myself. So," he turns and embraces Shouyou, "I can only trust this will work out even from a distance, because I love you."

Hearing Tobio say it so calmly with his eyes full of emotion piercing his own, makes Shouyou's heart brust. It's like it grew three times bigger, and it sends a warm sensation all over his body. 

He hugs him back tightly. 

"I love you too." Clinging to his chest, Shouyou kisses him on the chin. "With the way you said it, I know we can make it work. Thank you." 

Tobio strokes Shouyou's hair. 

"You're an idiot for thinking otherwise." 

And Shouyou nods. This time he'll agree he was an idiot.

\---

There's a sound from Tobio's phone. His lift to the airport is here.

Shouyou wishes he could go with him, but his schedule didn't let him. This may be the best outcome though, like pulling a bandaid. But that doesn't mean it will hurt less. 

"I'm gonna miss you," he says as Tobio goes for his backpack. The rest of his luggage is by the door.

"Me too." Tobio opens his arms, welcoming Shouyou in a warm hug. "See you soon, I love you."

Shouyou puts his hands behind Tobio's neck and leans for a kiss, trying to say everything he can't form into words. 

It feels even more special, probably because it's the last one for a long time. Not that long he hopes though. 

"I should hurry," Tobio says, giving him a last kiss on his temple. 

"I love you too." Shouyou grins and opens the door for him.

Tobio smiles too before leaving the apartment, giving him a last look and wave as he steps in the elevator.

Shouyou waves, reminding himself what Tobio said about trusting each other. That's easy, he has trust him since that day at Karasuno. 

He closes the door and it dawns on him the silence of the apartment. The street noises fill the room, but it doesn't feel as bad as he thought.

He nods to himself and goes on with his day.

He can't fall behind now after all. He has to stay by Tobio's side in every way. Otherwise, he can't call himself his partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
